


Aftermath

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Daniel really likes having an audience, and Jack really, really likes reaping the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> From the Oh My God We Need Some Porn In Here Stat Porn Meme. Prompt: [Stargate SG-1] Jack/Daniel, after they trick the Aliens into Making Them Do It (from sid)

Jack moans and strains to spread his legs farther apart, strains to push back onto Daniel, strains to get more strokes down his back, more cock in his ass, more grunts from Daniel, just _more_. He laboriously drags one knee back under his body and rocks up and back, hard, at just the right moment, and Daniel curses loudly.

"Yeah," Jack gasps vaguely, and Daniel smacks him on the shoulder, too hard to be called gentle but not purposeful enough to be called hard.

"Shut up," Daniel breathes into his ear, holding his hips still, knocked the knee back out from under Jack and pinning him to the mattress again. "Don't call out. They'll come back in if you do."

Jack shoves his face into the crook of his elbow, braced against the wall, and moans again.

"Yeah, I know." Daniel licks the nearest shoulder, and Jack shudders under him. "But you don't want to be single-handedly responsible for ruining the trade agreement I just got them to sign."

"I got," Jack chokes out, because it's true. Daniel may have been the one ... doing things, but it was Jack they wanted to test. Jack they wanted to have things done to. Jack they wanted to see show trust in his teammates. (Jack who might possibly have mentioned casually to the Chief Alien Guy that most cultures they met used sex as a measure of trusting new allies, just moments before giving him reason to want a show a trust.)

"Mm. Because you would have really let Sam or Teal'c put on a show with your body like that."

"I got," Jack insists, no longer quite sure what it is he's arguing because Daniel's started to move again like he can't quite hold still. Short jerks, long grinding twists, never pulling back far enough to really fuck him. "I ... hot...."

"You hot?" Daniel asks with clear amusement.

"Unh," Jack replies.

"You were hot." He bites down on the shoulder he'd licked just a moment ago, bites hard enough for Jack to squirm away, to squirm back against him. "Wish I could have seen it from their end of the room. You leaning back against me like that, blindfolded and hard."

Jack moans again, still blindfolded and wishing more than anything he could get hard a second time.

"But the look in their eyes, Jack." Daniel's pushing away from him now, getting his leverage back, really thrusting now. "They all wanted you. Every last one of them wanted you. Wanted to be me. Wanted their hands on you. Wanted to play you, your body, wanted to make you, make you make those noises--" He bites, gently this time, on a vertebra between Jack's scapulae, and Jack bites into his own arm as a desperate whine forces its way out. "Yeah. They all wanted that. And none of them can ever have it. None of them can ever have you."

"Possessive ... bastard," Jack gasps out with effort, craning his neck back.

Daniel gnaws on the offered skin. "You love it."


End file.
